


see you again.

by misswritingobsessed



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Past Relationship(s), hinted romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: ‘You left, but you never really left, does that make sense?’-	5:57am - Mackenzie Campbell, 2am thoughts.





	see you again.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the poem or anything - I just read it and really liked it and then decided to base a tiny piece on it. I really hope this doesn't suck, it was written pretty quickly, so any mistakes are all mine. 
> 
> Myself, and I believe a few others, think it's possible that Dana and Jubal knew each other before Dana became the SAC - so this is my very loose take on that.

It was a case in Houston, Texas that Jubal remembered so well. He honestly hated his time down south, the six months he spent down there on temporary assignment, was admittedly only made better by Dana Mosier, her brilliant skills as a profiler, her sense of humour and the fact she could look good in a near death heatwave.

Today, he was sat in her office, in New York waiting for her to get off the phone with someone about the outcome of their latest case. She had started only four days ago, but already he felt as though it had been only a week or so that had passed since they last worked together, and not ten years.

“Well, the director is pleased with the result we got today,” Dana said as she put the phone down, smiling in Jubal’s direction.

“He should be, everyone worked hard on this one.”

Dana nodded in agreement, leaning back in her chair, waiting a few moments before changing the subject. “I’ve been meaning to ask you how you’ve felt about all of this. Within the space of a few weeks you’ve had one SAC leave and me start, it doesn’t give you much time to process.”

Jubal smiled, “The difference is that I know you, and I trust you.”

“Well, that’s good to know, but I’m still relying on you – you know this team better than me, so I am hoping that you can help me create some good working relationships.”

Jubal sat up a little more, shaking his head, “From what I remember, Dana, you have no issue with forming good relationships with people.”

Dana blushed a little, lowering her head, so that he wouldn’t see.

“I didn’t think you would remember, that was, what?” Dana paused, thinking for a moment.

“Ten years ago.” Jubal answered her. “It was six months, in the middle of summer, with seven dead bodies,”

There was a moment of silence, before Jubal added. “And you, of course.”

Dana smiled. “You know, I was worried about coming here, I never really got the chance to say goodbye in Houston, and after how close we got, I can understand if you weren’t too pleased about me being your new boss.”

Jubal frowned a little. “Did you not? From what I remember I think we got the chance to say all we wanted to the night before.”

Dana stood up from her desk, closing the file that was open, before putting it in her bag.

“So, no hard feelings about me getting the job you applied for?”

“Why are you being so insecure about this?” Jubal asked gently with a hint of curiosity in his voice, which caught Dana a little off guard.

“We both know what happened in Houston, and I don’t want it to affect our work, I never did forget you, and clearly you trust me, and that’s a good thing. I just wanted to clear the air.”

“No air to clear, Dana,” Jubal stood up as he spoke, taking a few steps around her desk, so he was next to her. “I am glad you’re here, yes because of what happened between us, but also because I saw you work for six months and I know you’ll be brilliant at leading this team.”

“So, you missed me then?” Dana asked quietly with a smile. She was happy enough to reminisce with him, just not here in the office.

Jubal shrugged, trying to find the words to explain, “You left, but you never really left, does that make sense?”

Dana nodded, “Maybe we could grab a coffee and you can explain it to me fully?”

Jubal chuckled, “Yeah, we can do that,” He waked back to where he had been standing. “I am really glad to see you again, Dana.”

“I’m happy to see you again, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did it suck? Did you like the idea? Let me know!


End file.
